Ten Ways That Death Note Tops Supernatural
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Not meant to offend anyone, just a funny convo between me and my friend.


A/N: This is an late Valentines day gift to me and to Lyn, (because I fell asleep before I got a chance to post it..) why to both of us? Cause one day on AIM, we were chatting of how Death Note is more awesome then anything else, cuz this one person was bothering Lyn of how one actor from Supernatural was coming to where that person lives; so Lyn was all ranting, and I'm like "Alright, I wasn't even that hyper when Death Note movie two came to America on the movie screen.." Then we made a list of all the things that Death Note has that totally dominates Supernatural. I used to like that show, now..not really. I'm not trying to flame anyone, it's just humor and crap. I used to be a Supernatural lover, so I'm not trying to flame anyone, alright?

* * *

1. **Light Yagami's Evil Laugh Dominates  
**  
Come on now, name me one person from Supernatural that can do an evil laugh for five minutes not taking any breaths, and makes his face looks like he just got high off of a sharpie? Light's evil laugh leads to people going ROFTLMAO! The evil laughs in Supernatural, makes them just be..evil laughs that only last for thirty seconds.

2. **L's eating chart, is more awesome then Deans drinking habits.**

Dude have you seen L's eating chart in the Death Note 13: How To Read? All Dean has is his beer and cheeseburgers. His eating chart just consist of chocolate and coffee. I mean come on, we all know that chocolate is better then cheeseburgers, and coffee just dominates. French Vanilla Coffee for the win! Besides, who else other then L can drink coffee that has more then ten sugar cubes in it?

3. **Shinigamis make Death Note be amusing, demons make Supernatural be even more predicting.**

Come on now, when you watched Supernatural haven't you ever gone, "O! I knew that was gonna happen!" Or, "That is just so obvious!" ? Supernatural is a very predicting show, we all knew that Sam would be the one who gets kidnapped by the Yellow Eye Demon, and be the one who pulls everyone (or well almost everyone) together to clam them down. (Them being the ones who were kidnapped from the Yellow Eye Demon) Though, Shinigami's are different. They amuse the show; Death Note is a very serious anime, and we fangirls must treasure the few amusing moments we get. Like how Ryuk screams and moves away from a tennis ball going to hit him, even though things can go through him and nobody can see him. Or how Ryuk has his famouse "Apple-Withdraw-Symphonists" where he does handstands that arn't pretty because he couldn't eat his damn apples. Death Note is not predictable, I mean did anyone really think that Rem would kill L AND Watari? Or did anyone really think that Rem would really kill L at all? (Ryuk and Rem are Shinigamis, just fyi)

4. **Mello wears extremely tight, leather pants, while Sam and Dean just wear lose, jeans.**

We fangirls, love the hotness of Mello wearing those tight, leather pants. We get to see something something there ya know...and no I don't mean his gun :). MELLO CAN RUN IN THOSE EXTREAM, TIGHT, LEATHER PANTS! While Sam and Dean, all we got to see was their chest and thats it! In Death Note, we get to see hot guys underwear, something something in someones pants, chest...yummy...Death Note provides more pervertedness, which gets more fangirls, which makes Death Note more popular then Supernatural.

5. **Death Note made is to the big screens, from Japan to America.**

There were three movies made off of Death Note, it even has it's own one-shot, how to read, fun facts, novel, plushes, magnets, the actual notebook Death Note, hell a Death Note box! Two of the Death Note movies have made it to the movie screen in America. The third is soon to come out to the movie screen. Though Supernatural? Do we see anything else but DVD box sets? Do we hear screaming fangirls? Do we see people having Dean and Sam plushes? NO! We only have Supernatural DVD box set, while Death Note even has it's own Christmas Stocking! I mean hello, you can have an L and Light Christmas stocking hanging from your chimney!

6. **Death Note has an unusual plot, while Supernatural has a very used plot.**

Supernatural plot: Some supernatural being disrupts a family, instantly goes for the youngest child and "curse's" it, the parent who lived goes down the revenge rode to try to find that being, along bringing his children. The youngest one wants out, gets out, then something happens to the parent and the oldest child goes to find the youngest one, then both of them go to find the parent and the being that killed the being. Lastly, of course they have no idea what's ahead of them down that rode. That is the general plot summery, of course there are a few subplots here and there, but that's the general. I mean how many times have we seen this? It is a good plot, but it's very used in many things. Though Death Note? A student by the name of Light Yagami finds a notebook titled "Death Note" lying on the ground. The notebook says that if a humans name is written in it, that person will die. Light doesn't believe it at first, but he test it out on a few criminals and the notebook actually work. Ryuk, the owner of the Death Note , a shinigami comes to Light and explains the uses of the Death Note. Light then becomes "The God Of The New World," to kill all of the criminals, so the new world can be nothing but the innocent and the good. He is nicknamed "Kira" from the English word "Killer." Soon after a huge number of criminal deaths catches the attention of the greatest defective, L. L suspects Light has being Kira, but he also knows that Light can be a great help to the Kira Case. So L and Light are working together, in the outside they are both trying to capture Kira, but on the inside, the dept of it, is that Light is trying to kill L, and L is trying to prove that Light is Kira and put him in death row.

Come on now, how many times do you see killer notebooks and death gods?

7. **Death Note quotes tops Supernatural ones.**

Light: I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left. I'll take a potato chip... and eat it!

Sam:Why'd you let me fall asleep?  
Dean: Because I am an awesome brother. What did you dream about?  
Sam: Lollipops and candycanes.

L: Call me whatever you like, I'm still taking the cake

Sam: Ya' know she could be faking.  
Dean: Yeah, what do you wanna do, poke her with a stick?  
Sam: Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick?

Mello: -Sees the Death Note floating- That..notebook..just flew...

Enough said man, enough said.

8. **Death Note ends, Supernatural keeps going on.**

All good things have to come to an end, if it doesn't then it just keeps on going on and on and on and then the whole damn thing just completely becomes a huge WTF?!. The first three seasons of Supernatural were awesome, and it really should of ended right there. Now they have some angel from the bible taking Dean out, and I just stopped watching it right there. Now they're just taking whatever crap comes by and turning it into episodes. It's all the same, they fight some supernatural being, gee how many times we see that? Supernatural needs to end! Let it die a quiet peaceful death other then run it to ground and make it be horrible! There's a reason why no one liked season four of Yu-Gi-Oh ya know. Death Note ended, and I'm happy it did. Why? Cause it died a peaceful death, the writers did not create other seasons that totally destroyed and killed the damn show! They left it with Light/Kira dieing, and it should be left there. Supernatural needs to end and just stay dead! Don't make it keep going on that it just turns to crap. Make a fun facts book for the show for any unanswered questions. That's what Death Note has. A fun facts and How To Read.

9. **L looks like a cute panda with eyeliner.**

Dude, do I need an explanation for number nine?

10. **There's only one killing technique used in Death Note, there's a hell of a lot used in Supernatural.**

Notebook, the Death Note is the only killing technique used in Death Note. Supernatural has bullets, different types of bullets, old books, salt, etc. It's all to confusing to know what kills who. While the Death Note, kills any living body. One thing compared to twenty-billion different things, which one sounds less complected?

* * *

  
Once again, I do not mean to offend anybody in making this. It's just some humor crap that Lyn and I made at like 2 a.m in the morning high off of a coffee.

(French Vanilla Coffee For the win!)


End file.
